koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Chōkaku
|Given Name = |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Young-adult |Hair Style = Light-pink colored |Eye Color = Cyan |Bust Size = large |Affiliation = Kōkintō (黄巾党 Yellow Turbans) |Relatives = Chiihō (Younger sister/Co-wive) |Relatives 2 = Renhō (Younger sister/Co-wive) |Visual Novel = SKM |Seiyū = Soyogi Tōno (visual novel) |Seiyū 2 = Tae Okajima (anime) |theme = Koukintou |Relatives 3 = Hongō Kazuto (Husband)|Relatives 4 = Several Co-wives}} ; |Next word = Zhang Jiao}} :Real name: }} :Voiced by: Soyogi Tōno (visual novel), Tae Okajima (anime) __TOC__ Plot Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route Gi Route :The eldest sister of the Chō sisters. :She and her sisters are a famous idol group and the leaders of Kōkintō in Shin Koihime Musō. After being conquered by the Gi faction, she and her sisters join forces with them. She and her sisters found a military strategies book and they put it to use in order to obtain fans. However something went wrong somewhere and they end up becoming the leaders of the Yellow Turbans. Without really knowing how to leave the mess they keep gathering fans, until their 10.000 army is destroyed by Ren single-handedly, leaving the rebellion without a leader, soon being extinguished. After that they disappear and are thought as dead until Karin found them and recruited (threatened) them to work for her by raising morale and recruiting soldiers through their shows. : As soon as Tenhou sees Kazuto, she shows interest on him. She's not very smart but is very clever. She pretends to be an airhead to get advantage over her sisters. She's the most spoiled of the sisters even though she likes to affirm she the "Onee-chan". Go Route Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime Version :The eldest of three sisters who are trying to make a living by trying out all sorts of show talents, but don't make headway until Ukitsu gives them the book Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace allowing them to create "magical microphones" that actually broadcast their voices, and become popular idol singers in their town. Ryūbi becomes one of their huge fans. :However, they are eventually harassed by the local government, who wanted to shut down their performance and venue due to overcrowding. Because of this, they decided to form their army in order to fight the harassment from the local government, leading to a war between the combined forces of Shoku, Gi and En kingdoms (though it started out as a Battle of the Bands pop idol performance between the Cho sisters and the promptly formed team of Enjutsu, Chōkun and Kakuka). :Eventually, Chōkaku persuaded her sister Choryo to stop using the book and stop the war. She played a crucial part in the final battle of the third season, dressing up like Ryūbi in order to fool Ukitsu since both of them have almost the same appearance. She often wears pink and has long, light pink hair. Character Personality Sexuality Trivia * Her true name, Tenhō, is a reference to her original counterpart's position as the "General of Heaven" (天公將軍). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kōkintō (黄巾党 Yellow Turbans) Category:Gi (魏 Wèi) Category:Kazuto's harem Category:First Introduced in Shin Koihime†Musō Category:Protagonist Category:Young-adult Category:Chinese character Category:General Category:Warlord Category:Chō family Category:Original Counterpart